


A Love Story For The Ages

by dreamerloverluthor



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, Evie is Swan Queen's love baby, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Swan Queen - Freeform, magic baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerloverluthor/pseuds/dreamerloverluthor
Summary: Everyone is finally living their happily ever afters, the realms are united and thriving under the Good Queen. The Savior and The former Evil Queen decide to show off just how much better their love story can be.orThe one where Evie comes from the True Love between the Savior and the Evil Queen.





	1. Three Plus One Equals Four

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from THIS EDIT while scrolling through tumblr:
> 
> https://ilikethequiet.tumblr.com/post/163554443557/who-wants-an-evil-queen-without-a-sack-of-sins
> 
> Not made by me but the story will be. :)

The relationship between Emma Swan and Regina Mills was one for the books. Regina loved to admit that it was far more interesting than Snow and Charming’s own love story. Something her and Snow stopped arguing a long time ago. After official returning back to the Enchanted Forest, the feud between Snow and Regina lessened. They were far from best friends but the death threats had finally come to an end. The occasion death glare was still aimed towards them whenever, they encouraged their daughter to do something stupidly brave. Because even though they have been at the Enchanted forest for five years now. The Savior had not stopped being the Savior, and her time was split between the world without magic and the Enchanted Forest. The Charmin's had gone back with most of the story characters, but plenty of them had decided to stay in Storybrooke. Storybrooke became an extended Realm of the Enchanted Forest after the curse was officially broken. Many people from different realms traveled to stay in Storybrooke, looking for new beginnings or a simple chance to start over. Everyone was curious about the land that redeemed the Evil Queen and traveled there to see what kind of happy ending they would find.

 

Regina and Emma had surprised the realms one year after the official union, by announcing their relationship. Which had been the worst kept secret since Regina and Emma were terrible at hiding their true feelings after they saved Henry from Pan. Slowly they had become Henry’s mothers without arguing about who deserved the title most. Emma became a permanent guest for dinner. Dinners turned to long weekend nights between the three of them, before they knew it Emma was living in Regina’s guest room. The tension between them grew to a breaking point after that; Henry ditching his mother’s for a sleepover party and a bottle of Regina’s famous apple cider broke the final straw between them. That had been a little over four years ago, Now the Good Queen and Savior had recently celebrated their two year wedding anniversary a few weeks ago. 

 

Now Regina was sitting in her desk at her office and for the sixth week, her stomach hadn’t been settling after having Emma’s favorite greasy lunch from Granny’s. She had no idea why, she couldn’t simply keep her food down when it came to eating certain things Emma seemed to love the past few weeks.It hadn’t always been like that, over the years it had become a small tradition for her and Emma to share a lunch once a week. It was usually of Emma’s choosing since Regina was the one stuck ruling their realm and Emma likes to refer to herself as the muscle of the operation. She guessed her body was finally getting tired of eating like a toddler once a week. She sat back in her seat and pressed the button on the intercom. “Paisley, can you hold my calls and reschedule my meeting.”

 

“Of course, your majesty. I will reschedule you meeting with Elsa and your Mother in law. For this Friday at the same time?” 

 

Regina closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath as she listened to her assistant. “Sounds perfect. That way Emma will be free to help me deal with her Mother.” She said with a soft smirk playing across her lips. She her a soft chuckle came through the speaker, it was no secret that Regina couldn’t handle Snow’s constant optimism for long without Emma present. There was a little shuffling before Paisley opened the door to Regina’s office, ginger ale and crackers in hand ready to aid Regina. 

 

“Would you be leaving early today, your Majesty?” Paisley asked Regina silently took the ginger ale and crackers wordlessly. It had come a little ritual between the two, which had kept Regina from completely emptying her stomach like she done after lunch with Emma six weeks ago. As much as Regina wanted to bark out a no because of the look she was receiving, this particular lunch was unsettling her stomach more than the past ones. Regina knew it wasn’t wise to have a lunch that didn’t include any greens whatsoever. 

 

“Yes, I promised Henry his favorite dinner and I need to do some food shopping.” She said simply. It wasn’t rare for Regina to take time off randomly to spend time with her son or wife, but it was becoming more common especially when Emma brought her food to make sure Regina actually ate something between her morning coffees and dinner, or when they had lunch together. Paisley simply nodded, “Of course, I will reschedule everything, your Majesty.”

 

Regina nodded softly and gave her a thankful smile. “That will be all, Paisley. You can go home after everything is done.” The younger redhead nodded with a soft smile as she walked out of Regina’s office to make the appropriate schedule changes. It wasn’t long before her departure when the brunette had to rush towards the bathroom to empty her stomach, not even getting a chance to take a sip of her freshly opened ginger ale.

 

After a few moments, she was able to stop and regain her composure. She sat back with her back against the sink cabinet, as she wiped her mouth clean. She slipped her phone out of her pocket. She decided to text Emma.

 

**My Knight:** Darling, I’m starting to think you are trying to poison me.

 

**My Queen:** What would give you that idea? Has someone threaten you?

 

Regina rolled her eyes with a soft smile at her wife. Even after all their time together, her dark humor was still lost during their text conversations. 

 

**My Knight:** No, my body is finally coming to its senses and rejecting the junk you call food. 

 

**My Queen:** Are you okay? Did you get sick from it again?

 

Regina could almost hear the concern in the words her wife typed. Emma had still been in her office the first time her stomach decided that it wasn’t gonna kept down her freshly eaten lunch. She ran her fingers through her short locks, as she breathed softly as another wave of nausea seemed to be circling in her stomach.

 

**My Knight:** Yes, it’s completely not agreeing with me. I’m gonna head home early, I’ll see you there.

 

Regina slipped her phone back into her pocket of her pants suit. She slowly stood up, not wanting to make any sudden movements, to upset her stomach further. She started to brush her teeth to get the taste of vile out of her mouth. She should have expected the light grey smoke to appear in her office, after she admitted to heading home early to her wife. She knew the blonde would worry, she never left work unless she had plans with her or Henry.

 

“Regina?” Emma called out from her office, it was no secret that Emma and Regina still had full use of their Magic. Regina was still teaching Emma how to keep control of her magic, and she was a lot better since she first discovered she had magic.

 

Regina hummed softly, “In here.” She replied before rinsing her mouth, thankful for the refreshing taste of it. Her body was feeling tired, which only made her want to go home more. It was usually how it went, nausea and fatigue took over. Emma gave her a soft smile, “Hey, you okay?”

 

Regina smiled softly as she melted into Emma’s arms as they wrapped around her. “Other than thinking my wife is trying to poison me, I’m quite peachy.” She said softly with a playful smile, as she rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. Her eyes closing lightly as she breathed in the scent that was purely Emma, leather and crisp fresh woods. Her body seemed to ease from it previous nausea and she was thankful.

 

Emma smiled and kissed the top of Regina’s head. “I’ll start a proper investigation, your majesty and personally bring you salads till your wife is cleared.” 

 

Regina couldn’t help but roll her eyes as the smile stayed on her lips, “You are an idiot, love.” She whispered softly, and chuckled softly as Emma simply nodded in agreement and leaned in to kiss her softly as she whispered , ‘I'm your idiot though.’ against her lips. 

 

The older brunette smiled softly against the savor’s lips as she sighed happily, before slowly pulling away. She could see the worry in the pools of green that were looking intensely at her, she smiled softly at her. “I’m fine, Emma. It was just a bad lunch, some humans can’t simply run off fried foods.” She said reluctantly pulling from the embrace to seem convincing. 

 

Emma nodded softly, “Can we just go with Whale to make sure? You traveled out to   Arendelle . I just want to make sure it's not a bug or something from there. Since you are ready leaving early, there is no harm in making sure.”

 

Regina licked her lips knowing if she didn’t agree, Emma would simply had Dr. Whale make a house call. She sighed softly as she gave in. “Okay, let me just get my purse. We can teleport there, I don’t feel like I can handle a car ride at the moment.” Emma nodded happily glad that her wife wasn’t gonna argue about this. Emma waited patiently as Regina went back to her desk and grabbed her purse. She let her assistant know she was leaving. 

 

Moments after appearing at Storybrooke General, Regina was sitting on a white hospital bed as she waited for the results of the test Whale ran. Emma was sitting on a chair in front of the bed with a soft smile, and Regina couldn’t help but arch her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her wife, “Darling, you’re staring.” She said with an amused tone.

 

Emma hummed softly, “I’m admiring my beautiful wife.” She said with a soft grin. Regina could not ever get tired of Emma referring to her as her wife. It still sent a chill down her spine knowing, she was tied to Emma. Regina smiled and leaned down to give Emma a kiss, her fingers lightly tangling in blonde locks. 

 

The kiss only breaking when there was a light knock against the door, Dr. Whale stepped in the room. “Your Majesty, Emma.” He said greeting them, he received a friendly smile from Emma, and a polite glance from Regina. 

 

“Now, can you tell Emma she’s just over reacting and I should be okay in a couple of days?” Regina said growing impatiently. Her body was tired after emptying everything she consumed today, and she wanted to rest before having dinner with Henry and her wife. 

 

Dr. Whale smiled softly at them, “She will be completely back to normal, in a few short months, Emma. Your Majesty, congratulations. You’re pregnant.”

 

Regina’s eyes widen drastically as she felt her blood run cold. There had to be a mistake, she couldn’t be pregnant. There was no way she could carry a child, her mother had made sure perfectly that a distraction like family was never an option for her. Before she knew it the room went dark. 

 

She woke up to the hard hitting smell of rubbing alcohol, as she blinked her eyes open. A concerned Emma and Dr. Whale were standing next to her. Her memories came flooding back.  “What do you mean  _ pregnant _ ? Are you suggesting I would cheat on my wife?” Regina’s tone easily slipped into the almost forgotten Evil Queen. Soft sparks flashed from her palm where the signature fireballs make from.

 

Emma quickly stepped between them, “Baby, calm down. Okay? Breath for me, I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. Okay? I know you Regina. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt our family.” She said softly as she looked into Regina’s eyes, calming the storm of anger and hormones that was raging inside her. “There is a logical explanation for this, well logical as we can get in the united realms.” She joked softly trying to ease Regina which seemed to be working. 

 

Regina let out a shaky breath as all her symptoms finally seemed to be making sense. She had feared that she was slowly gonna revert to her old ways, she had snapped at Henry and Emma recently. She just was to scared to figure out why her body seemed to have it own mind lately, she hadn’t noticed she was crying against her wife’s chest till Dr. Whale cleared his throat light, “I will leave you to settle to the news. Again congratulations.” He said with a soft smile before he left the room.

 

Emma slipped carefully into the bed and sat next to her wife. It was not rare for Regina to climb into her lap and seek comfort, today was no exception. She straddled the blonde as she rested her head on Emma’s shoulder, gripping lightly onto her wife’s shirt. “I thought I couldn’t have any children.” Regina whispered softly.

 

Emma hummed softly as she kissed Regina’s forehead. “Our True Love story is just about to kick my parent’s story out of the water.” The blonde said with a soft smile as she looked into Regina’s eyes, and Regina couldn’t help but laugh because her wife always knew what to say to make her feel better. She kissed her furiously because yes, their love story was better than any ever written. 


	2. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma tell Henry the big news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wait is over and here is chapter 2! I hope you guys like it :)

The news had finally settled on to the unexpected couple. Regina was very much pregnant and after finding out her body seemed to give more into the symptoms than before. It had been a full week since the discovery, and Emma was wide awake. She was looking at her peaceful beautiful sleeping wife. It was hard to believe that just less than an hour ago she was cursing Emma as her dinner came back up. Morning sickness was far from just a weekly thing, but from what they were told it was a good thing. It meant her pregnancy was strong. 

Emma smiled softly as she moved further down on the bed, her face was next to Regina's barely there bump. It had finally made an entrance, it wasn't anything noticeable under her regular clothing. But Emma could see it once their clothing was shed for the night. She gently rubbed her thumb over her wife's soft skin. "I'm not sure how you came to be, but I'm already so happy to have your here. Even though your mom is freaking a little bit out, I know she the happiest, she's ever been." She said with a soft smile as she whispered softly to their unborn child. "And that's saying a lot, you should have seen her on our wedding day."

Regina couldn't help but smile. She was slowly awakening since Emma started moving around in bed. She had always been a light sleeper. She hummed softly to let her wife know she was awake, "Darling, what are you doing?" She asked softly her voice raspier than usual from just being woken up. 

Emma smiled as she continued rubbing Regina's lower stomach affectionately. "Talking to our baby, trying to convince her to take it easy on her mom?" Emma said with a small grin as she moved up to spoon Regina. Arms moving protectively around her, as her hands rested on the older brunette's small bump. 

Regina easily melted into the warm embrace, sighing contentedly. "Her?" 

"Yes, I just have a feeling that it's a girl and there would be nothing better than a mini Regina." The blonde murmured softly, making Regina's heart melt even further. Making the queen fall deeper in love with her savior. 

"We should tell Henry or your parents at least. We still have to figure out how it happened. I want to be able to protect our children." Regina said softly. She had a right to be concerned, Emma, Robin and Neal's births didn't happen under the best circumstances. All three and if she included Henry, all four babies had gone through a lot just a short time after being born. 

Emma sensed the worriedness and discomfort inside Regina and kissed her bare shoulder. "I won't let anything come between our happy ending, My Queen. I promise. You and our children will always be safe." Regina shifted in her wife's arms to turn to face her. She snuggled up against her as she buried her face softly against the curve of Emma's throat. It was were she always felt safest. 

"I love you so much, my knight." Regina whispered softly. Sleep ready to claim over her body once again now that she felt comfortable and safe. Emma rubbed her back softly as both Queens drifted of to sleep. 

* * *

Regina woke up a few hours later, thankfully with no rush to empty her stomach since she had done that the night before. She breathes softly as she moves further into Emma. Regina had been an early riser far longer than Emma, even on Saturdays like today. Her waking up at nine am luxury, usually on any given week day she was up by dawn. It had only worsen with her morning sickness. Emma's arms wrapped protectively around her as Regina laid her head on Emma's chest, relaxing into the embrace. She usually did till her bladder got the best of her and she couldn't stay in bed any longer. 

"How are you feeling, baby?" Emma's voice was full of sleep that Regina wasn't sure she was fully awake till she heard a soft yawn slip from the blonde's lips after her word. 

Regina pulled back lights enough to look at Emma's eyes, her own eyes glistening with a little playfulness. "Well other than having a fully empty stomach thanks to your daughter I'm peachy."

Emma chuckled softly and rolled her eyes gently, "I have to love that they become my kids when they annoy you." She teased gently. It took Regina a while to be okay with admitting that sometimes their son got on her nerves. Emma had simply chuckled softly and held her as she told her that it was completely okay. It was normal for kids to get you annoyed it didn't make you evil, it makes you human. Family annoyed you but you loved each other despite how much they could get under your skin. 

Regina smirked softly, "Well that's clearly the charm they are learning from their mother." She returned playfully and was met with a sweet laugh because yes if any human could annoy Regina Mills was the one and only Emma Swan. 

Emma smiled softly as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair. "I deserve that." She sighed contently knowing she had loved pushing Regina's buttons. Ever since the day she meet her. Something about an annoyed and angry Regina made Emma's insides twist deliciously. "How do you feel about Breakfast at Granny's? We can go meet the blue fairy after breakfast and ask her some questions about our princess." 

Regina held her breath softly for a second before letting it out softly. Finding out where their child came from was something that made her nervous as well as excited. She nodded, "Okay, I'll go wake up, Henry. I think we should tell him first, I don't want him to over hear and get upset." She said honestly and Emma nodded in agreement. 

Regina slipped slowly out of bed. She was wearing one of Emma's oversized shirts with shorts, the pregnancy definitely had changed her body heat. She could no longer sleep in her old silk pajamas on the nights that weren't spend bare under the sheets with her wife. Emma smiled softly as she looked at her. "You look so gorgeous." She whispered softly as she stood up and kissed Regina's cheek as they headed out to wake up their son. 

* * *

They made their way towards the door and gave it a few knocks before opening it. Sixteen year old Henry was still sleeping on his bed lightly snoring and if they would let him he could sleep till pass noon. "Kid, wake up we are going to get breakfast at Granny's." Emma told him as she poked his back making him groan. His voice was getting deeper with every passing week. He was far from the little boy who stole his grandmother's credit card to find her. 

"Five more minutes..." he mumbled into his pillow Saturdays were the only days he was actually slept in. The rest of the week he was usually up by dawn like Regina was. The only not a morning person in the house was Emma. She wasn't a person till her second cup of morning coffee and a bearclaw. 

"If you wake up now, we will let you have an ice cream scoop on your pancakes." Regina said with a soft smile knowing a sweet treat would get him out of bed quickly just like it did with Emma. 

The teen quickly shifted in his bed to look at his mothers. He would expect that from Emma and it usually would follow let's not tell your mother. Regina was the one that actually made sure they ate like adults and not over grown children. She was the reason why they were healthy and their teeth weren't rooting because if it was up to Emma, their diet would consist of practical junk food and they would eat three daily meals at Granny's. "Are you guys gonna travel to another realm?" He asked softly rubbing off the sleep from his eyes as he sat on his bed. Usually treat breakfast was reserved for special occasions and announcements. Last time they had treat Breakfast was to tell Henry, Emma and her were heading to the enchanted forest for two weeks for meetings with the United Realms. 

Emma shook her head with a light smile. "No, kid. Just get ready, okay? You know your mom gets cranky when we make her wait." She teased and got a soft chuckle from Henry because Regina was playfully glaring at her. 

She leaned into Emma's side and playfully nipped at her shoulder. "I wouldn't get cranky if running late wasn't embroidered so deeply into your DNA, Miss Swan. I for one am glad that gene wasn't passed down to our son." Henry couldn't help but smile softly as his mothers bickered. It lacked any viciousness, there was just pure love and adoration in their teasing. It wasn't done to hurt the other, or try to get a reaction. It was just a soft way to admit that they loved that flaw in each other as well. 

Emma simply smirked, "Its Mrs. Swan-Mills now,  _ Your Majesty _ ." Regina couldn't help but grin as she rolled her eyes pulling away from her wife. Their titles had definitely changed throughout their relationship but there wasn't a title that she wore more proudly than Mrs. Swan-Mills. 

"Get ready or I will be leaving to breakfast without either of you." Regina gave them a soft smirk letting both know she wasn't playing before leaving Henry's room to go get ready. Knowing if she tugged her wife along they would get distracted and not make it to breakfast on time. She chuckled softly as she heard her two favorite people rushing out to get ready. She placed her hand on her still slight bump, soon there would be three people testing her limits and she honestly couldn't be happier. 

* * *

The Swan-Mills family had filtered into Granny's and took residency in their usually window booth by the back of the diner. It gave them privacy, and when sharing the news they were about to share Regina and Emma were thankful. Henry was happily eating his chocolate chip pancakes with a scoop of vanilla ice cream with hot fudge drizzle. Emma had chosen something as equally sweet and Regina had surprised them both by getting apple pancakes with caramel chips. She had simply mumbled cravings to Emma which had made Emma smiled widely. 

Henry was finishing his pancakes and hummed softly as she washed it down with some sweet cinnamon hot chocolate. "So are you guys gonna tell me why you dragged me out to Breakfast instead of our usual lunch?" He asked with a soft smile. He was curious about why his mothers had interrupted their routine. He just hoped it wasn't to give him news about a new evil trying to ruin their happy endings. They had been villain free for a few months now, so that had been a logical thought in Henry's mind. 

Regina took a deep breath as Emma took her hand in hers giving her a soft squeeze to let her know she was right there. She smiled softly at their son, "Your mother and I have some news to share with you. We wanted you to be the first to know because you're the person we both care about the most. We just hope you are just as happy about the news as we are slowly becoming to be." Emma smiled softly and let her thumb rub softly against the back of her hand, letting her know everything was gonna be okay because if anyone would be happy for them about this. It would be their son, they one who had made it his mission to get his mom's their happy endings at all costs. Regina took a final deep breath as she looked at Henry. His face was full of curiosity and love for them, like he wanted nothing more than to be here on a Saturday morning with his moms eating breakfast. "Your mom and I are having a baby... Well I'm carrying the baby this time." She said with a soft blush of her cheeks. 

Henry smiled widely and let out a soft chuckle, "Wait so I'm gonna be a brother?" He asked with slight longing in his tone that it almost made Emma and Regina cry for not asking if he wanted siblings sooner. Maybe it was all the emotions the pregnancy brought with it but Regina nodded softly as she looked into Henry's eyes they were filled with excitement. Even though there would be a large age gap between their two children. Henry didn't seem nothing short of excited. "That's so awesome! I always wanted a sibling since uncle Neal." He said honestly. 

Emma's brother was now almost 7 years old and was like Henry's little shadow during their family Sundays. Regina and Emma had always thought it was cute but the hadn't let themselves think to deep because they thought sharing a son together had been more than they deserved. It had taken them so long to get to a good place were they could be a happy family that the thought of adding to their family hadn't been openly discussed by the fear of pushing their luck with their happy ending. Regina couldn't help but let out a soft sob at Henry's excitement, she had been so scared that Henry would get angry and hate her again. It had been a small lingering thought that's why she had put it off as long as she had since finding out. 

"Don't cry Mom, I love the idea of being a brother. It's gonna be amazing!" He whispered shouted so no one would hear him as he moved so he and Emma could hug Regina in between them in the booth. Both knowing she would need the reassurance that this happy ending was possible for her. Emma smiled softly as she hugged her wife and son. It was a bit of an awkward position since the three of them had crammed into one side of the booth for this family hug. 

Emma smiled softly and kissed her cheek, "Everything is gonna be okay, My Queen."

Henry smiled as he kissed Regina's other cheek, "I love you, Mom."

Regina smiled softly as she cleaned her tears, melting into the embrace her wife and son provided for her. She placed their three hands on her slightly bump. "We can't wait to meet you, corazon." She said softly making Henry and Emma smile. They really couldn't wait to meet the fourth member of their little family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> family feels y'all :')


	3. Mission Appleseed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I kinda had writer's block and a lot of stuff to do :/ But here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

After telling Henry's excitement for the news for a new sibling the couple started to feel more at ease about the news. They had gotten back the happy endings and maybe this baby was Emma and Regina's happy ending. The Swan-Mills family finished breakfast before they headed down to the lake where they usually spent the day with the Charmings as a family. Henry walked in front of his mom's distracted on his phone, Emma guessed he would be talking to Violet since the two had gotten pretty serious as of late. Emma wasn't sure if it was just teenage love or fairytale true love but she guessed that for two teenagers there wasn't much of a difference. She couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arm around Regina's waist as they walked. Regina was a couple of inches taller since she hadn't opted to go without her heels. Emma had a feeling that she wasn't gonna go without them till pregnancy would let her. She had no objection, she loved her wife in heels. She gave Regina's jaw a sweet kiss which made the queen smile, "What was the for?" Regina asked happily surprised by the sudden affection.

Emma smiled and shrugged, "Just cause you to make me happy, my love." The honesty and love in Emma's tone made Regina's eyes a bit glassy and she could honestly blame the hormones but it was far from that. The brunette still had a hard time believing that someone could love her so fully after everything she had done. She felt them come to a stop and Emma took her completely in her arms. She kissed the top of the brunette's head as she buried it in the crook of the blonde's neck. She gave her a soft squeeze, they weren't far away from the spot they usually meet Emma's parents so the couple decided to take a minute before heading to meet the rest of the family who was already sitting at a blanket near the pond. Henry was chasing his uncle neal around as Snow and Charming happily watched them and shouted for them to be careful whenever Neal clashed against Henry making the younger boy break into a fit of giggles.

Regina smiled as she watched the two boys playing as they walked closer to where the adults were sitting on the picnic blanket. Emma helped Regina sit carefully down and the brunette could help but tenderly roll her eyes because her pregnancy was barely visible and Emma was already trying to help her with the basic thing. Not that she minded, she found it incredibly sweet.

Snow gave them a soft smile as she arched her eyebrow at the couple, "You guys okay?" She asked genuinely concerned after the rare show of affection Regina let herself have in public. They all knew the brunette was not big on PDA displays, but that had slowly been changing since her relationship with Emma started. It was rare but not unexpected, Snow being Snow knew it was usually when the brunette's emotions were getting the best of her that she let Emma shield her from the world for a minute.

Regina smiled softly, "We are perfect, aren't we, love?" She said with a soft tone as she leaned to lay back against Emma as the sat across from Charming and Snow. The blonde happily smiled as she wrapped her arm softly around Regina, subconsciously letting her hand fall protectively against the older brunette's small bump. Other than the terrible morning sickness the only other noticeable difference Regina had noticed was the need to be closer to Emma as often as possible. She couldn't spend too much time without any sort of contact with her favorite blonde.

Snow smiled as she nodded, she was happy to see two people she cared greatly about finally happy. Regina bit on her lip softly as she placed her hand on top of Emma's giving it a soft squeeze. Emma kissed her temple as to silently let her know they didn't need to share their news yet if Regina wasn't ready. She knew how much the brunette liked her privacy and didn't mind giving her a few more weeks if she needed it. Regina's whole body eased further, because even though she had come to her senses about forgiving Snow for sharing her secret so long ago. Her children weren't something she wanted to ever put at risk.

Emma was the first to break the silence, "So mom how is the enchanted forest, I heard Ruby was gonna visit this week."

Snow smiled as the conversation started. "She did, it was amazing having her back there. Everything is not back to how it used to be but we are slowly getting there. We were able to fight the last of the Ogres off. There are still places that need more help but we are getting back to where we were."

Emma smirked softly, "I'm sure everyone is enjoying the indoor plumbing." She joked which caused the adults to erupt into soft laughter because it was true. Snow and Charming had taken back some of the things from their time in Storybrooke to better the enchanted forest even if the pair wouldn't admit that after all the years of indoor plumbing during the curse living without it seemed barbaric. "Did you guys do anything other than work?"

Snow nodded, "Of course we did honey, I'm not going to let my best friend visit me and not have fun. It felt good having her back even if it was just for a little while. I know Red prefers to be here in Storybrooke than in the Enchanted Forest. We went out on a double date and we even had a girls' night with plenty of alcohol. I'm still sorry you missed." The pair knew it had all to do with Dorothy, after getting her out of the sleeping curse Ruby promised never to let go of her ever again and Storybrooke was as close at the both could get to something that was a little of home to both of them.

Emma smiled and shrugged softly, "Maybe next time, I have been tied up with work lately. With all the new people coming and going Storybrooke is far from the quiet town I was dragged to a few years back." She said with a soft smile as she could practically feel Regina's eyes rolling at her comment.

"I'm sure you had everything to do with that, Miss Swan." Regina said with a teasing tone as her playful smirk grew lightly, "Now my town is as loud as you and that chainsaw you took to my tree." Snow and Charming couldn't help but laugh because every time Emma complained about how much work went into being the sheriff now, Regina was always there to remind her that it was her fault for breaking the curse.

Emma smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Regina's head. "I will happily take the workload that brought me, my sweet wife and crazy son." Regina smiled softly as she leaned up to kiss Emma's cheek gently. Henry made his way back to the adults as he carried his uncle like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder before sitting down with them.

Emma quickly reaching carefully to keep Neal from plumping himself on top of Regina's lap like usual. "Hey, careful buddy. No jumping on Gina." Neal couldn't help but look confused at his sister because Regina never minded him jumping on her, she always caught him. He wasn't the only one confused by the sudden protectiveness of the blonde towards Regina. Snow and Charming were looking confusedly at their daughter.

Regina cleared her throat lightly deciding to break the sudden tension she was feeling. "Come here sweetheart, I just had a stomach ache early so jumping on my tummy isn't a good idea." She simply explained to the six-year-old who happily took the explanation and leaned in to cuddle with Regina.

She happily wrapped her arms around the small child as he comfortably laid on her with his head on her chest. "I hope you feel better, Gina." He said sweetly to her as he hugged her.

Emma smiled softly as she watched her baby brother with her wife, she couldn't wait to live those moments like this with the child that was growing inside her wife. The blonde ran her fingers through her brother's sandy locks. "Thank you, buddy."

Snow smiles as she watches her two children be affectionate to each other. She often worried about the age difference and how different their childhoods were that her children wouldn't get along but it wasn't true. The Charming children were as close as they could be with their age gap. Charming smiled at them, "We were wondering if we could borrow Henry for a few days. Snow and I have some business we need to attend to and we can't bring Neal along, we were wondering if Henry could come to stay with him. Of course, they would be in a palace full of guards and Mulan would be watching over them from time to time."

Regina and Emma softly contemplated the idea but it was Regina who spoke out first. "Why don't you guys leave Neal here with us instead? I would love to watch him for a few days. Everything is running smoothly here so I wouldn't mind." Regina said honestly plus they would need the practice of juggling two children but that's something they would be keeping to themselves a little longer. Regina didn't want to break her worry-free bubble just yet.

Emma nodded in agreement, "Yes, why don't you let us keep him here for the time of your trip. Plus I'm sure he would be fed less sugar if we take care of him." Henry frowned and was about to object when he realized he had no idea what to feed a six-year-old that didn't have sugar and was not microwavable. The adults saw then teen fluster over trying to defend himself and it caused them to laugh softly. "I know you too well, kid." Emma teased and gave her son's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He chuckled softly, "Mom is the only reason you don't hype me up on sugar, Ma." He said with a smirk that resembled Regina's which caused the other adults to laugh at the slightest hint of betrayal in Emma's face because she honestly couldn't believe her teenage son just threw her under the bus like that.

Emma hummed softly, "I missed when you weren't such a smart ass, you know." Which cause the group to erupt into laughter. They continued making conversations about their day to day lives. Which was the main reason for these outings, with the Charmings living in the enchanted forest they didn't see each other as much as they used to? It was a small tradition they began and now neither family wanted to go without because time spent like this warmed them all up after everything they had been through.

The blended family continued to enjoy their afternoon in the sun. The boys spending time between running around and playing on the playground as they left the adults to talk. They settled down for a late picnic lunch together. Thankfully Regina's morning sickness had been at bay all day, even though she had said she had an upset stomach it was nice to eat a second meal without evacuating the first one or the current meal after she finished eating.

Neal ended up falling asleep cuddled against Regina after he finished eating. Henry was the only one with enough energy to tire the little one out completely without exhausting himself. Regina smiled as she carefully handed the little boy over to his father, "Henry why don't you go with your grandparents so you can help them bring Neal back tomorrow with his things. Make sure they don't forget anything."

Henry smiled softly and nodded because he loved visiting the enchanted forest even if it was just for one day. "Okay, mom. Thank you!" He said happily as he started helping his grandparents gather their stuff, since Charming was stuck carrying a sleepy Neal, Henry had been a great help to Snow as they made their journey back. 

* * *

Emma smiled softly as a freshly showered Regina emerged from the bathroom only clad in one of Emma's old t-shirts. Regina smiled softly as she joined the blonde on the bed and gave her a soft kiss, "Are you mad we didn't tell your parents yet?" The brunette's asked softly as she laid her head on Emma's chest.

She could feel the blonde shakes her head at the question, "Of course not, baby. Just because we told Henry doesn't mean we have to announce it to everyone. I get it if you need time." The blonde completely understood the hesitation of Regina's part to share her news. Last time she had showered something as wonderful as this, it was met with the worst ending possible. They had yet to figure out how their little apple seed came to be so finding more about what happened before sharing their news seemed like a good way to go about the situation.

Regina smiled softly at Emma as she moved to straddle the blonde so she could look into her wife's beautiful green eyes, "I love you so much, my knight."

Pregnancy was making her clinger and Emma was all for it because she loved being close to her wife. Especially when she let Emma shower her with affection. Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and held her close. "I love you too, my queen." She said softly before closing the distance between them with a deep kiss. Emma felt Regina completely relax into her as the kiss lingered, she lightly nibbled on the brunette's lips drawing a sweet moan from them. She smiled softly as she dug her fingertip against Regina’s lower back and pulled her flush against her as she continued to kiss her slowly making sure to enjoy the minty taste of her lips.

Regina felt her body warm up from Emma’s touch, she let out a soft whimper as heat rushed through her body warming her up the only way Emma was able too. She could feel the heat gathering in between her thigh as Emma continued to touch and kiss her body. She felt goosebumps rise against her skin as Emma left her lips and place open mouth heated kisses against the column of her neck making sure her teeth would scrape gently against the sensitive places on her neck. Emma always knew how to turn her on further than she had ever thought was possible. She let moans and whimpers of approval slip from her lips as Emma continue to kiss her skin while she got rid of the little clothing Regina was wearing.

Before the older brunette knew it she was laid bare against the bed as Emma continued to attack her skin with heated making sure to give extra attention to the sensitive areas of Regina’s skin. “Emma, please.” Regina couldn’t help but whine as her skin felt warm and the heat between her thighs started to ache in need of her wife. It was like with every touch Emma made her crave her like it would be the last time. She could feel the smirk on the blonde’s lips pressed against her lips before she felt a nibble against her hipbone that made her breath hitch in her throat as her eyes closed while more arousal gathered between her thighs. Her breath came out a bit shattered as she could feel Emma’s lips grow closer to the spot where she needed them. “Ms. Swan, I swear if you don’t hurry a fireball is gonna meet that atrocious red leather jacket.” She threatens, her voice coated with a need for her wife more than anger.

Emma chuckled softly as she hummed against her skin, “Tell me what you need Madam Mayor, and it’s yours.” She husked as her face hovered over her wife’s obviously wet sex, inhaling the sweet aroma that was all Regina. The older female whimpered as her hip rolled wanting to find friction.

Regina could feel the blood in her body pulse as her skin felt hot, her body completely aching for the blonde savior. “Emma, touch me. Fuck me, baby. Please.” It wasn’t like Regina to begging the bedroom, she had always gotten what she wanted but since being with Emma she found that begging the younger blonde only made her reach greater heights. Emma decided to take pity on her wife and dove in between her thighs. Humming softly as her tongue became coated with the essence that was purely Regina making the brunette release a moan of gratitude as Emma’s tongue started to ease the ache in her.

Emma’s tongue worked Regina into more satisfying pleasures than anyone else that Regina had ever shared her bed with. Regina tangled her fingers in the blonde locks belonging to her wife as she closed her eyes letting herself get lost in the sensations her wife was creating between her thighs with her mouth. Her hips rolling against Emma’s mouth to help each stoke of the blonde’s tongue go deeper and have better-applied pressure. Regina could feel her herself being worked up as the blonde switched between letting her tongue explore the depth of her folds and the gentle sucks and tugs of her clit. “Ay, Amor.” Regina whimpered out as she could feel her orgasm start to build in her belly. It was always so much easier to think in her father’s native language when her mind was overtaken by pleasure. “Mas, por favor.”

Emma groaned softly against Regina’s core loving when her wife spoke Spanish in bed, it just did things to her she couldn’t explain. She carefully slipped two fingers inside her wife knowing the brunette was close with a couple of deep strokes to the soft spot inside her, she could feel Regina’s climax building. Taking no mercy, she captured Regina’s clit in her mouth sucking on it hungrily as her fingers kept working against the soft spot behind her. Regina’s thighs started tensing as her breath caught in her throat before she was pushed right off the edge of bliss. “Emma!” She moaned out her wife’s name as her orgasm shook through her thighs, making her back arched into her wife. Emma didn’t slow down causing another orgasm to build just as the first one fished. Regina let out a loud whimper as she tried to watch her breath as her body was flushed with ecstasy.

Emma smiled smugly as she kissed her path back up to her wife’s lips, as she let Regina gather her breath. She was meet with a pleased smirk and lust-filled brown eyes. Regina pulled her in for a heated kiss, tugging her flush against her. The blonde was soon on her back with Regina straddling her waist. “My turn to make you cum, mi Salvadora.” She husked against her wife’s ear before she moved on to return the favor until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

The Charmings had left Neal under the care of Emma and Regina while they went away on business to another Realm. Neal never liked going with his parents because he couldn’t do anything fun. Always requesting to stay with The Swan-Mills family, knowing Henry always had time to have fun with him. If not Emma and Regina would make time for him. Violet and Henry agreed to take Neal out to the movies to watch the new Toy Story so that Emma and Regina could try to look into how their little apple seed make to be. Regina was now almost 12 weeks pregnant and everything was going great according to her still very much secret check-ups. Emma smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her wife as she pulled her closer to her. “How are you feeling today baby?”

Regina hummed softly as she let out a soft yawn, “Tired but the morning sickness has lessened thankfully. I do enjoy eating breakfast without having to taste it a second time.” Her nose cringing softly at just the thought of it. She was still able to very much hide her slowly growing bump. Her clothes were starting to feel a little snugger but she was wearing dresses more often so her slight bump went unnoticed.

Emma smiled softly as she turned Regina in her arms, pressing Regina’s back against her front her hands went to the more firm part of Regina’s lower abs where the small bump was starting to grow. “Growing tiny humans isn’t easy.” She teased softly as she rested her chin against the brunette's shoulder. “The fun weird craving hasn’t even started.” She said making Regina roll her eyes with a soft smile.

Regina sighed softly as she leaned her head back against Emma’s shoulder. “I’m blaming you for any of the weird cravings.” She with a soft grin as she sighed softly. "Where should we start our investigation to figure out where our little apple seed came from?"

Emma smiled softly at the nickname Henry thought of for his younger sibling. He thought it just made perfect sense because of his mom's fascination for apples. She hummed thoughtfully, "well this seems to have happened around our wedding anniversary, right? Can you remember anything different from that night?"

Regina shook her head softly as she thought back. She couldn't place anything that was out of order or anything they did out of place. Her and Emma just spend an amazing night at home, Henry had gone to spend the night with his grandparents so his mothers could enjoy themselves. She bit her lip softly, "I think we should go to my vault, maybe there something in my books that could help us figure this out. We should start by figuring out how my mother's barren curse was broken." Regina still remembered how broken she felt when her mother tricked her into drinking the potion that would leave her barren. It was still hard for her to believe that she was actually carrying a child. The morning sickness was a very wonderful reminder of it though. She honestly didn't mind having all the pregnancy symptoms she had because she honestly thought she would never get a chance to carry her own child.

Emma frowned softly and nodded, she hated being reminded how much Cora had broken her daughter just to further herself in life. She kissed Regina's cheek softly, "That seems like a great way look, let's go, beautiful." She smiled softly as she laced her hand together with Regina as they were wrapped in a purple fog, teleporting was turning into Regina's favorite type of transportation since it got her places faster and with low levels of energy lately it just made sense.

Regina smiled as they appeared inside the vault. She loved feeling her magic blending with Emma's, it made her feel invincible. She moved to take out a few books that knew were Cora's, "I think the potion she used should be in here."

It wasn't long before the divided the books up between each other. Regina having a much easier time ready and deciphering them than Emma was. It was Regina who found out the potion first just a few hours later, she couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head. Of course, a potion like that could be broken by a True Love's kiss. A True Love’s kiss was powerful enough to break most curses, and apparently, a True Love’s kiss between light and dark was just filled with so many more possibilities. Her mother had given her the potion shortly after Daniel's death to just completely break the hope inside Regina of finding unconditional love. It made sense that her mother would think she could never break the potion’s curse since Regina was deeply hurt by the loss of Daniel that didn’t think love could exist after him. Neither of them expected a beautiful blonde idiot to sweep Regina off her feet and make her fall in love harder than she has ever been before.

Emma groaned in frustration as the spells were getting harder to decipher. Regina smiled as she moved to where Emma was seating and dropped carefully on her lap. "Don't hurt your pretty head, love." She moved to show Emma the antidote she found in the book and smiled softly. “I should have known my mother would have used a potion only breakable by a True Love’s kiss after she thought my True Love was gone.” She said with a sad smile because she did love Daniel at one point and he will always be her first love but Emma was just so much more than she could say.

Emma smiled softly as she kissed Regina’s cheek, “Well that explains why our first kiss was so intense.” She teased softly. She wrapped her arms softly around Regina’s waist because they had only gotten a partial answer to their question. It was possible for Regina to carry a child so it made everything a little bit less scary. “I think we did enough research for one day, let’s go have dinner with Henry and Neal.” Regina smiled softly as she nodded in agreement, she was feeling a lot better knowing she wouldn’t run into any complications in her pregnancy because of some old curse. She felt lighter knowing her little apple seed was safe.

Regina leaned in to kiss Emma, “Why don’t we walk back and tell Henry to meet us at the pizza place you both seem to enjoy?”

Emma smirked softly and nodded as she stood up carefully placing Regina on her feet, as she got up. “Sound like an amazing idea.” She laced their hands together as she texted Henry to meet them at Luigi's with Neal. The couple smiled as the left the Vault, ready to enjoy their warm summer afternoon walk to the family’s favorite pizza parlor.

* * *

Henry and Violet were standing a few yards away from the vault, Henry was grinning widely. “Come on, I have to go get Uncle Tiny from Ruby. My moms want to meet up for dinner.”

Violet rolled her eyes softly, “I still can’t believe I let you drag me into Mission Appleseed. You know most sixteen-year-olds ask for a sports car, not a sibling.”

Henry smiled softly as he shrugged, before holding Violet’s hand and dashing in away before his moms could catch him. Mission Apple Seed was Phase Two of Operation Mongoose, but that’s something he only needed to know for now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because 16-year-old Henry hasn't given up on getting his moms their happy endings. :)


	4. Mini Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ran into some writer's block because of life getting a little crazy, but hopefully, this makes a little up for it. Hope you guys enjoy this :)

**_ 3 weeks later... _ **

 

Regina sighs softly as she gets out of her morning shower, it had become a routine to shower before attempting breakfast in her first trimester. It had been filled with morning sickness and tiredness, and she was honestly thankful when she slowly stopped waking up with a strong wave of nausea because no matter how much she was told it was a good sign it was far from pleasant. She ran her fingers through her dark wet locks as she walked into her and Emma’s closet. It was getting hard to hide her bump in her usual skin-tight clothing, but Emma had been amazing in letting her know there was no pressure on telling anyone till she was ready. They still hadn’t found much on how their Appleseed came to be but according to Dr. Dove, the baby was completely healthy since their last appointment.   

 

Emma smiled softly as she walked into the room, “Hey, you feeling okay?”

 

Regina could help but smile back at her wife, “Yes, I’m fine, darling. Just realizing I won’t be able to keep our Appleseed a secret with my wardrobe.”

 

The blonde nodded softly with a soft hum, “We can always go shopping, baby. We don’t need to tell anyone else till you are comfortable.” Emma said in a sweet tone that Regina knew that was meant to ease and reassure her that there was no pressure to do anything she was uncomfortable with. 

 

Regina took in a deep breath as she walked towards Emma, she lightly runs her fingers through the blonde locks before settling her arms around Emma’s neck. “I think we should at least tell your parents, love. I do hope your mother has learned to keep a secret these past decades.” Her tone is slightly teasing but there is still a little nervousness that Emma doesn’t miss, and she knows it has nothing to do with the secret-keeping but from the consequences of not keeping said secrets.

 

Emma wraps her arms around Regina’s waist and gives her a soft hug. She places a gentle kiss on Regina’s forehead, “I won’t let anything happen to you or our children, My Queen. I promise.” She says softly against her ear as she holds Regina for a moment. She smiles softly as the brunette’s body relaxes in her arms even further as the words sink in again. Regina smiles softly before leaning in to kiss Emma softly on the lips, which is happily returned for a few minutes before they both breathlessly pull apart. “As much as I love kissing you, baby. We do have an appointment to get too, Henry left for school earlier today.”

 

Regina nodded softly as she bit her lip, she was extremely nervous about their appointment today. She knew it was just for routine testing to make sure everything was running smoothly. Regina had asked for every possible test to be run to make sure their baby was okay, but it was mostly to actually wrap her head around the fact that it was real. That she was actually carrying a child that belonged to her and Emma. 

 

Emma pulled away slowly from their embrace as she moved to gather some clothes for herself since she was still in her pajamas. She settled for black skinny jeans, a deep forest green v-neck t-shirt which only made her eyes pop. Regina loved it, any clothing she gave Emma was almost always in a shade of green that would make her eyes pop. Emma turned around once she was fully dressed and was met with an annoyed puff from Regina whose bump was noticeable in any of her Mayoral dresses. She couldn't help but smile with admiration as the small bump stretched the fabric around her wife's waist. 

 

She moved behind Regina and kissed her shoulder softly as moved her arms around her from behind to place them over the small bump, "You look gorgeous, Regina. Just perfect." Emma whispered softly, her tone filled with love that still made Regina's nerves feel like they were set ablaze. It was so sincere and left no room for doubt even when Regina felt far from gorgeous. 

 

Regina sighed softly, "I can't seem to find anything that fits like I haven't gained ten pounds." It was easy for her to melt back against Emma knowing her wife would never refuse a chance to hold her, it seemed to be a growing need during her pregnancy. The need for physical comfort, it had always stayed behind closed doors unless something serious happened in public Regina would allow Emma to comfort her. As the pregnancy progressed Regina didn't like to admit she had become clinger and half the reason was the ever-changing hormones and the other half was the emotions that seemed even stronger while pregnant. It was something she didn’t think it could even be possible since her emotions tended to consume her without the hormone overdrive.  

 

Emma kissed her jaw softly, she focused on her magic as she held on to the fabric of Regina’s dress. Soon light grey smoke began to engulf them, Regina’s dress slowly started to feel more comfortable and less skin tight before the smoke disappeared. Emma smiled at Regina through the mirror pleased with herself that she managed to actually get the spell right on her first try. She had found it in one of the many books they had gone through for clues of their Appleseed’s origins. 

 

Regina left out a soft breath as her eyes got a bit glassy from unshed tears, of course, Emma would find the perfect thing to make her feel better. Emma smiled softly and turned her around in her arms and gave her a tight reassuring hug. “You will always look gorgeous, my love.” She whispered softly against Regina’s ear. 

 

Regina easily melted in her wife's embrace. "Thank you, Emma." She whispered softly in a tender tone that was reserved just for her and Henry and soon enough their small baby. Emma pulls away softly with a sweet kiss so she can finish getting ready as well as Regina so they can head out to their appointment. 

 

* * *

 

A few moments later, Regina and Emma are sitting in a private waiting room. Dr. Dove had been very accommodating to their request for privacy since they first revealed to her that Regina was carrying the second Heir of the United Realms. Regina was running her fingers through her hair as they both waited to be called into the room. She was completely nervous, the waiting was always the part that made her more nervous than when the doctors looked over her. Emma was sitting back on her chair as she looked through her phone at the various social media apps she had. 

 

Regina leaned further back into her seat as she tried to breathe deeply to settle her nerves. She closed her eyes as her body seemed to relax. Emma was rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb as her other hand helped her scroll through one of her timelines. It was then when Regina's eyes widen dramatically as she felt a little fluttering sensation against her lower belly that if she had been anywhere else she would have missed. 

 

Their baby was moving inside her making all these the more real to her. She had to close her eyes to keep her emotions in check because she was not looking forward to breaking in historical crying at her doctor's office no matter how much privacy was provided. She was still Regina Mills and she wasn't gonna let pregnancy get the best of her emotions. 

 

She took a deep shaky breath as which made Emma look up at her. "Are you feeling okay?" The blonde let's out softly as a concerned tone wraps around every word. 

 

Regina slowly blinks her eyes open to keep her tears from slipping down her face. She nods softly, "Yes, love. Feeling a little heartburn but it's still not less uncomfortable than morning sickness." She says softly and before Emma could ask if she was sure the nurse walks into the room. "Your highness, Your Majesty. Dr. Dove is ready for you." 

 

Regina smiles softly and nodded as Emma helped her up from her seat. They headed behind the nurse to the examination room. Regina sat on the examination table as the nurse took her vitals. She smiled softly at Regina, "Everything checks out good so far, Dr. Dove is going to come in here and talk to you both about the tests we will be running today and anything extra she might want to add. I know you haven't had an ultrasound yet that would also be one of the tests we run today, we won't be able to tell you the sex of the baby yet because it's still too early in the pregnancy to know but I can set up an appointment just for that once you are cleared to leave." Regina smiled softly as she nodded, Emma was sitting on the corner of the room hanging on to every word the nurse said, making sure she didn't miss a thing because she didn't want too. 

 

The nurse excused herself and Emma smiled softly as she stood up and looked at Regina. "We get to see our little apple seed today, don't we?" 

 

The excitement and happiness shone brightly in every word that Regina could only smile and nodded because she was just as excited to see that this wasn't just all in her head. That her body was creating a baby. She nodded with a soft grin, “We are my love.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Regina and Emma were walking out of the hospital with a copy of the ultrasound pictures tucked away in Regina’s coat pocket. Both women's eyes were rosy from the emotional crying that had been done when the heartbeat of their baby sounded throughout the examining room. Regina took a deep breath, smiling as wrapped her arms around herself. She smiled as she looked at Emma as she let out a soft breath, “I think we should tell your parents tonight at dinner.”

 

Emma smiled softly, “Are you sure?”

 

Regina nodded with a smile that took up her whole face, “Completely. I know we still have to wait for the test results to come back but knowing we will have the full support of our family, will make it easier if anything is wrong.” She finished softly because ever since she found out she was pregnant Regina started doing as much research as she could. Even though her aging had stopped between curses, she knew she was at risk for a lot more complications and she knew that with family they always had proven to be a lot easier to handle.

 

Emma smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Regina who happily returned the kiss. The couple continued their walk back to Mifflin Street. Within a couple of moments, the couple makes it towards the front door of the Mayoral Mansion.

 

Regina let out a soft yawn as they walked into the front door which made Emma chuckles, “I’m surprised you made it this long without a nap, baby.”

 

The brunette couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her wife, “Well it’s not like am creating a whole human or anything.” She teased softly before another yawn slipped from her lips. 

 

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her closer. “Why don’t go up and take a nap, my love. Belle dropped off some magic books she food, I will go over those while you nap.” 

 

The older brunette smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her softly, “My hero.” Regina mumbled softly into the kiss as she headed back up to their bedroom to take a quick nap. It had become part of her routine and honestly if she had to deal with telling Snow the news tonight. She was gonna need all the sleep she could get.

 

Emma headed to Regina’s office where she had left the books Belle had dropped off at the station. She sat down and started scanning through the first book completely focus and trying to figure out more about the origin of their sweet baby.

Two hours later a groggy but very well rested Regina made her way downstairs to her office, she smiled softly as she looked at Emma. Quietly the brunette leaned against the door frame and watched as her wife who was lost in the books. She had to scribble thoughts down here and there on the side from what Regina could tell. After a few minutes, she finally pushed off the door frame and walked towards Emma. She slowly began to rub the savior’s tense shoulders, “Did you find anything, darling?”

 

Emma hummed softly as she melted back into Regina’s touch, a lazy grin appeared on her face before she moved to pull Regina into her lap. “I did.”

 

Regina frowned softly as she looked down, the book that had brought them together time and time again were amongst the new magic books. “Emma, I thought you were gonna do research not go down memory lane.” She said softly as she sighed softly, only to smile gently as the book was opened on the day of their wedding day.

 

Emma smiled softly, “I was which lead me to go back and history.” She scanned the book for the page she wanted. “There was a time when a couple was so happy together no matter the many obstacles that were thrown their way that all the love they shared that the only thing they wished for was someone else to share their love with. All that love created their child.”

 

Regina arched her eyebrows softly, “Who was that?”

 

Emma smiled softly as she bit her lip softly, “It’s a prophecy. Unlike the bad one we have seen in the past, there is a prophecy of a child being born out of true love between the light and the dark.”

 

Regina’s eyebrows furrowed in thought as she looked over the passage Emma had been reading. She had read that prophecy many times thinking it had been writing about Emma and that’s why she had been able to break the curse. “The prophecy states that the child should be born into the true love of both the dark and light to bring the ultimate peace in all kingdoms.” 

 

Emma smiled softly as she nodded, “Many have believed this prophecy has come true but I looked at every single story in Henry’s old book.” She ran her fingers through Regina’s hair, “We are the only couple that has been dark and good, my love. Our love was made to bring peace after everything we have been through. Our baby is gonna be the ultimate force of good.”

 

Regina smiled softly as her eyes watered softly, “Of course, I would be stuck with a mini savor.” She couldn’t help but chuckle as Emma pulled her closer and kissed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? :)


	5. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here it is! These last months have been really unplanned so they threw me for a loop but I finally managed to get something up for you guys. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it. I do have some writer's block so it might be a bit rough. I would love some feedback, and I love all the support you guys have showed me. Thank you <3

Regina’s pregnancy progresses normally but it doesn’t make Emma less overprotective. The more she starts to show the more visible Emma’s overprotectiveness. It started with small things at first like Emma showing up with healthier lunch choices rather than her regular preferences from Granny’s diner. She started cutting down Regina’s caffeine intake which did nothing to improve Regina’s mood swings. Her temper was slowly brewing into something that could actually resemble the Evil Queen. Thankfully with Dr. Dove’s permission, Henry started replacing Emma’s morning Tea with a warm Decaf as long as Regina promised to keep a safe limit of two cups of decaf per day. Regina could never say no to Henry and after everything, they been through she wasn’t the one to break a promise to her son. With some caffeine in her system, her mood started to stabilize enough to start to enjoy the growing swell of her belly. After finding out that the baby was created to save their world makes both mothers a little more at ease especially in Regina who had been worried about this being just another cruel joke of life. With no immediate threat to the Kingdom, Regina let herself relax enjoy her pregnancy. 

 

She’s sitting with her legs crossed on the bed as she works from home, with her bump growing and the secret still between the Swan-Mills family and their doctors. Emma felt safer if Regina would stay at the Mayor's Mansion. Regina sighed softly as sat back against the bed frame. She ran her fingers through her dark locks as she looked at the budget. The words and numbers were blurring together like they usually did when she worked into the night. Emma had gotten stuck working the night shift which meant that Regina’s growing night relentless will keep her up longer than she would actually rest. She sighed softly as she stood up and walked down to the kitchen where she found Henry. He was lost in the reading and writing that he was focused on.

 

Regina smiled softly, “What are you working on my prince?” She asked as she walked closer to him. She slightly raised an eyebrow as he swiftly closed the books he was working on and meet her with the mischievous small smirk that he completely inherit from his blonde mother.

 

“Just some school stuff, mom. Why are you still awake?” Henry asked quickly knowing his Mom was a lot easier to distract as her pregnancy progressed.

 

Regina hummed softly before letting out a soft sigh before moving to a seat next to him in their breakfast nook. “It is getting harder to sleep as little Appleseed is growing and when your mother is gone for the night she feels even more relentless.”

 

Henry smiled softly, “Seems she a lot more like you. You always get relentless when Ma has the night shift.” He spoke in a slightly teasing tone in his voice before lightly squeezing her hand softly.

 

Regina chuckled softly and scrunched her nose lightly, “When did you get so wise, sweetheart?” She asked in a tender tone as her hand cupped his cheek softly. She ran her thumb gently against his cheek.

 

Henry smiled softly as a chuckle slipped through his lips. "I like observing. You never liked Ma being on the night shifts even when she was just Ms. Swan." He said with a soft smirk as Regina's eyes naturally rolled at her old behavior being brought up. 

 

"I regret coming down here, and for the record, my only worry was that your mother would fall asleep at the station and leave this town defenseless." The gentle grin on Regina's lips let Henry fully know that it was so much more than that. Even Regina couldn't lie to him. The pair had danced around their feelings for so long that it was hard to tell a moment when Regina wasn't interested or in love with her blonde wife. 

 

Henry chuckles softly and shakes his head, "The baby is gonna have so much more fun hearing your love story than gramps and grandma's."

 

Regina's smile widens at just the thought. Her and Emma's child preferring to listen to the love story of her parents instead of the charmings. "I'm glad you got over that phase as well, mi Principe." 

 

They both last softly at her teasing joke. She looks over at the clock signaling that it's close to one am. Meaning Emma's shift still has six more hours to go till she's back home. The time seems to drag in Regina's view but at seventeen weeks pregnant it seemed to be a constant problem especially with her bump growing. Being comfortable was slowly becoming a thing of the past. 

 

Henry’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Why don't we take mom some leftovers from dinner? She would probably love to eat that rather than grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Plus, I'm sure we won't run into anyone this late so no awkward questions to answer."

 

Regina smiled softly knowing he soon was suggesting bringing dinner to Emma because that was a very long ago establish night shift tradition. The first time she had taken Emma anything food on her late-night shift was under the disguise of her making sure she wasn't sleeping on the job and Henry insisting that they made sure Emma ate something during her late-night shift. "I think that's a good idea maybe a drive to the station and your mother could calm down the relentless of your sister." 

 

Henry smiled softly, "Sister?" He asked curiously wondering if his mothers knew what they were having. 

 

Regina smiles as she places a soft hand on her small bump as her shoulders move into a small shrug. "Your mother believes that it's a girl. Last time we went to the doctor, it was too soon to find out. We will at our next appointment." 

 

Henry nodded softly as they got up from the breakfast nook and made their way towards the fridge and oven. They gather enough food to keep Emma well fed throughout the remainder of her shift. The weather was growing colder so both Henry and Regina bundle up. Her coat was no longer able to mask her growing bump. It was slightly visible but with the darkness of the night, they knew they were okay. Plus Emma usually stayed alone in the station while the others patrolled being the ruler and the heir to two kingdoms all her guards thought she would be better at the station. Only going out into the field when it couldn't be helped, yet Regina worried nonetheless. 

 

* * *

 

Emma was sitting on her desk trying to get rid of as much paperwork as she could. It was honestly the only reason why she took night shifts now. There was no one around to distract her from the piles of paperwork she has to get done so her police force runs efficiently. She was in the middle of her shift when she heard someone coming down the hall she figured it was one of her deputies coming in to take their dinner break. She didn’t pay much attention until she heard familiar voices talking to each other as they walked closer to her.  

 

She pushed her work aside as she moved to walked towards the door as she saw her parents getting closer to the door. “Hey, are you guys okay? What are you guys doing here so late?”

She asked concerned since it had been so long since they showed up to see her during a night shift.

 

Mary Margrett smiled softly, “Nothing is wrong Emma, your father and I just were passing through. It was date night and we figured a night away from the enchanted forest would be the only way we could enjoy it. We couldn’t pass by without saying hi. Especially after Mulan told us you were here.”

 

David smiled softly, “We figured it was a sign since no one wants to risk waking up Regina.” He teased gently because the rumors about Regina’s mood swing had spread all the way to the enchanted forest. The charming just figured that their daughter might have tested the older woman’s temper like they knew she loved doing. They figured it couldn’t hurt to check up on their daughter while they passed by.

 

Emma chuckled softly because honestly, she didn’t want to risk waking up her wife. The pregnancy was really doing a number on her sleeping schedule so she let her sleep whenever she was able to because she knew it wasn’t easy creating a whole new person. “Hopefully she and henry are actually sleeping, she has been having some problems with sleeping at night so I wouldn’t be surprised if they are playing video games.”

 

Mary Margrett’s eyebrow scrunched softly in concern for Regina. “Is everything okay, sweetheart?”

 

Emma smiled softly as she nodded. “Yeah, everything is fine. She’s just a little wind up that’s all. I’m sure it’s just the treaties that are stressing her out. You know how much she wants the kingdoms to remain at peace.” 

Mary Margett was about to say something but her eyes widen comically as Regina and Henry appeared behind a lavender smoke even Emma was surprised to see Regina behind the thick lavender smoke since it was shades lighter than it’s usual color. 

 

“Well, that’s new...” Regina mumbled softly and tightly gripped on to Henry’s arm as she saw that her wife wasn’t alone. 

 

Henry licked his lips as he noticed everyone got tense. He knew his moms were planning to tell his grandparents soon but he knew this was far from how they wanted to tell them. “So if we were just gonna puff in why did I drive here?” He asked trying to break the tension.

 

Emma chuckled softly, “I think your mom gets a little impatient when it comes to the last few minutes.” She quickly made her way to Regina’s side. She kissed her softly, giving her a smile filled with love. “Hey, everything is gonna be okay. I got you, My Queen.” She whispered softly as she moved to hold her from behind. Her hands moving quickly and protectively over the visible bump on Regina. It had Regina melting back into her embrace as she tried to catch her breath.

 

David and Snow were shocked to their spots not being able to find the right words to ask anything. They were flooded with a million emotions and none of them negative. They had fully forgiven Regina long ago. She was family and she made their daughter happy. 

 

Emma cleared her throat lightly, “So we obviously have some news. We wanted to wait a little longer to say anything but Regina is pregnant with our baby..”

 

Snow smiled softly as her eyes watered at the news. She launched herself carefully towards Emma and Regina. “I’m so happy for you guys!” She said honestly as she tried to hold on to the pair. David smiled softly as he watched his wife. He knew better than trying to hug Regina and honestly, he didn’t want to test a pregnant Regina. He knew no matter what the dark-haired woman said. Snow was one of the few people that could hug her without a thread being said. “I’m happy for you two as well. I couldn’t think of a more deserving couple.” He said as Snow finally pulled away from hugging the couple. He patted them softly on the back like the dad he was. 

 

Emma’s jaw dropped slightly as they took it so easily without asking questions. “That’s it? No questions on how it happened?”

 

Regina blushed deeply as she clenched her jaw as The Charmings along with Henry laughed. “ _ Emma. _ ”

 

Snow chuckled softly and scrunched her nose softly. “We are very happy without those details, Sweetheart.”

David nodded with a soft grin in agreement, “With true love anything is possible. You both have proven that time and time again. Why question it now?”

 

Regina smiled softly as she let out a soft shaky breath, Emma only held her tighter and kissed the side of her head. “We do want to keep it quiet for a little while longer.” With everyone nodding Regina lightly bit her lip. “I mean it. I want to keep it quiet longer especially now since I wasn’t the one that teleported us here.”

 

Emma arched her eyebrow moved so she could face Regina. “What do you mean?”

 

Regina sighed softly as she ran her hands through her hair. “At first I thought it was just the hormones making my magic a bit trickier to handle than before since Magic comes from emotion. It just made sense to me. Till right now, Henry and I had just gotten out of the car and the next thing I know we are here.”

 

Snow furrowed her eyebrows lightly. “If it wasn’t you, who was it?”

 

Regina hummed softly as she placed her hand lightly on her small bump. “I think it’s the baby. Zelena mentioned she had the powers since she was born but mother never said anything about how her magic changed during her pregnancy.”

 

Henry bit gently on his lip as he looked at his mother, “Well that makes sense doesn’t? The baby comes from the biggest powers of magic and from true love. It would only make sense that her magic is as powerful as yours and ma’s.” He said softly scratching the back of his head because maybe his wish was getting a little out of hand. It couldn’t be that bad right? Who doesn’t want a magic baby?    
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?


	6. It's A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a girl, and her name is Evie Swan-Mills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a long silence here you go, hope you enjoy it :)

Turns out Snow can actually keep a secret because two weeks later when Regina's decided that it was time to announce her pregnancy —there was no way of hiding her bump anymore and she was driving herself mad by staying home— the whole town had been in complete shock when the royals stood in front of them to give the news. Emma stood proudly behind her with her hand against her lower back as Charming addressed all the kingdoms and gave the announcement of the newest family member to be. Regina couldn't help but fall more in love with Emma, her eyes were glowing with pride and love as her father gave his speech about the excitement and happiness that was brought to them by the newest heir.

Emma noticed her wife looking at her with teary eyes and frowned softly as she pulled her slightly closer to her side. "Is everything too much, Gina?" She asked softly as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear; her tone soft and full of concern and love. 

It made Regina melt further into the blonde with a soft smile as she shook her head, "Everything is perfect my love. Just perfect." She said with a soft smile as the crowd erupted in cheers for the Swan-Mills family. Emma smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Regina softly as the cheering continued, her hands moving to Regina's belly. She grinned softly as she felt their daughter move, just last week the doctor had confirmed to them that they were in dead having a daughter. Though the baby seemed to be growing a bit faster than usual everything was developing the way it should and the baby was healthy, so there was no need for worry. It just meant that they were gonna meet their little Appleseed sooner.

The Charmings welcomed everyone to join them for a fest dedicated in the honor of their future granddaughter. The family steps away from the front of the throne room and moves to join the rest of their guests in the ballroom of the castle. The Charmings pulled no shortstops, they went all out on the announcement. Emma was sure it was bigger than the one her own mom had back in Storybrooke but the Charmings said it was just to make up for the fact that they couldn't be there for Henry. Henry who had a blast helping his grandparents plan everything, the whole family knew that out of everyone Henry seemed to be the one most excited about his baby sister. They were all glad sixteen-year-old gap wasn't putting a damper on things. Emma and Regina stayed close together as they enjoyed the festivities along with their closest friends and family.

 

* * *

Violent and Henry wandered off to the gardens to get away from the grown-ups. Henry had a big smile on his face as they walked out, he was extremely happy with how everything was working out. His family was happy and his baby sister was growing big and strong as their mom carried her. 

Violent smiled softly, "You're an amazing person, you know that Henry. I don't think I know anyone our age that would be as happy as you are at his parents having a sibling."

Henry smiled softly as she shrugged lightly, "I have memories of them both raising me. Separately, I know the once with my Ma weren't really real but the year she took care of me by herself. It felt like all those memories in one year. After they got together I just thought how it would have been perfect to have them both raise me, you know? Have them always be together like I feel it was always meant to be. Once I found out that I had a wish, that as long as it wasn't harmful in nature the fairies would have to grant because of their service to the crown. I thought about using it to wish that they both would have raised me together but I just felt like it was gonna be another flood of memories so I didn't think it was worth wasting my wish on that." He said softly as the walked over to the edge of the garden. There was a balcony and Henry leaned on his arms against the concrete railing as he looked out into the enchanted forest that surrounded the castle. "Then one night I overheard Mom asking Ma, a question about her pregnancy with me. It was like she was trying to engrave those memories for herself so that's when I knew my wish. I wished for a sibling that was created from the love my ma and mom had for each other through the magic powers my baby sis has are gonna be an awesome bonus." He joked softly and Violent laughed slightly as she playfully shoved him softly. She was happy he was this happy. He had been through so much for someone their age. 

"Why didn't you just use your Author pen?" Violet asked, honestly wondering why not go the more obvious route. 

Henry smiled softly, "Because I promised only to write the truth. I didn't want to use the pen for selfish reasons because I saw it backfire many times already so I figured a light magic wish was a better approach and it turns out I wasn't wrong. That's why I did a bunch of research and stuff before actually making the wish."

Violent hummed softly as she leaned back against the railings, "Are you ever gonna tell your moms?"

Henry chuckled softly, "It was their love that created my sister, all I did was wish to be a big brother. Their loved ones handled the rest which they know, and I did tell them I wished it so technically I'm not hiding anything." He said with a soft shrug which made Violet laugh as she shook her head. The teens were broken out of their conversations as they heard Emma and Regina walking towards them. Regina sounded worried that Henry might have gone off looking for an adventure to have in the Enchanted Forest while he was here. 

Emma grinned when she spotted the two, "See, Gina. He's all in one piece away from any crazy adventure he could have in this Realm." Regina sighed softly in relief as her eyes finally settled on her son, the more she grew pregnant the more protective she became of both her children. She didn't care that her son was almost a man, he would forever be her little prince. 

Violent smiled softly, "Mrs. & Mrs. Swan-Mills, I just want to say congratulations and I wish you the best."

Regina smiled softly, "Thank you Violent, you know you can call us Emma and Regina. We are more than okay with that." Emma had her armed wrapped around Regina's waist as they both smiled at the younger girl. She was slowly becoming like a daughter to them and she was honestly a great influence on their son. She tended to keep him out of trouble most of the time.

Violent smiled softly, "Of course. Well congrats again, Henry I'll be inside if you need me." She said with a soft grin deciding to leave the family of three to enjoy a moment of peace at the grand party since she knows they have been crowded all day with final planning, the announcement, and the party. 

Henry smiled as he nodded, Emma smiled and patted his back softly. "She's a good girl, you better treat her right and keep her around. We like her." 

Henry chuckled softly, "I'll try my best, Ma." He said with a soft grin as the family of three went to sit on the concrete bench in the garden. "So how are you enjoying the party?" He asked with a soft grin as he sat in between his mother's. They both reached out to hold his hand as they smiled softly at him. 

Regina took a deep breath and smiled softly, “It’s amazing, your sister seems to love it. She’s been moving around all day.” Regina sighs softly in relief as Emma slowly rubs her belly, their child quickly soothing under the touch of its other mother. “Thank you, love. I think I’m gonna head to our quarters, this little one is tiring me out.”

Emma smiled softly, “I think we could slip away without anyone noticing much, Mom and Dad have enough rum and wine to every single realm drunk past midnight.” She said with a soft smile.

Regina smiled as she cuddled softly into Emma, “I would like that, my love.”

Henry chuckled softly and scrunched his nose softly, “How are you guys so mushy still?” He joked softly as his mothers’ stood up from the bench to take their leave.

Emma chuckled softly as she wrapped her arm protectively around Regina’s waist. “I don’t know kid, your mom just makes me melt on the worst of days.” She said honestly as she leaned in and kissed the brunette’s cheek.

Henry playfully gagged as he got up. “Fortunately, unlike my baby sister, I can walk away from this mush fest.” He teased as he got up from the bench leaving both of his mothers giving him a playful eye roll. Even though Regina and Emma were used to their teenage son bruising their endearing moments, Emma had told Regina she had been the same way at his age. It still surprised them how much Henry could be like the blonde without even fully trying. 

“Fine, kid but a cover for us with your gramps. I really think your mom should rest for a bit before heading out to the festivities again.” Emma said with a soft smile as she continued to softly rub Regina’s bump as the older brunette closed her eyes softly. A calming sense spreading throughout her and the baby with Emma’s gentle but protective touch. 

Henry smiled softly and nodded, “Sure, Ma. Take care of Mom for me, okay? Especially Evie.”

“Evie?” Both said in unison as they tasted the name in their tongues.

Henry smiled softly and nodded. “It’s the name I picked out for her, it means Lively. I came up with it after she poofed us to Ma.”

Regina smiled softly, “I like it... Evie Swan-Mills.” 

Emma grinned as she hugged Regina softly, “I love it. Evie Swan-Mills, we can’t wait to miss you, Princess.” Emma said softly as they all placed a hand on Regina bump, and they all laughed softly as they felt a small push against their hands letting them know Evie loved her name as well.

* * *

Emma smiled softly and then woke up snuggled together after their nap. Emma was holding tightly onto Regina and their offspring, simply because there wasn’t something she would rather protect than their child. She simply enjoyed laying with her wife for a while. She knew that Regina could sleep way longer naps than herself since she was creating a small human after all. She laid with her wife until her body got relentless and carefully slipped away. When Regina didn't stir, she decided to leave her exhausted wife resting and made her way back to the ballroom.

Emma managed to make a final appearance before the party ended to thank everyone on behalf of Regina and herself for all the good wishes for their new unborn child. People slowly started filtering out of the ballroom and into their homes. There was a large pile of unopened presents at the corner of the room that Emma still didn't know how they would be getting home. They never traveled with much between Storybrooke and the enchanted forest. They could figure it out later though. She made her way back to her room where a grumpy Regina had been waiting for her. 

Emma frowned softly because she hated seeing her wife upset, she quickly moved to her side. "What's wrong, my queen?" She whispered softly as she sat next to her wide. She noticed that Regina was on the verge of tears and as soon as she was close enough Regina threw herself into her arms and completely broke down against her. All that Emma understood was that she had a dream about losing a duckling in the pond and never finding it. 

Emma sighed softly as she held onto her wife and tried to reassure her that she would never actually let that happen. Emma smiled softly to herself knowing that this only meant they were entering another their last trimester of pregnancy. They were getting so much closer to meeting their baby daughter that's all she cared about and Regina's health of course. Soon enough Regina was feeling better thankfully somehow a duckling seemed to appear in the bedroom and distract Regina from her bad mood. 

Emma licked her lips as she felt the small magnetic trace of their mixed magic in the room. It didn't feel like when she and Regina mindlessly used it. It felt like their magic mixed but yet an outside source. They really needed to find out how their daughter's magic worked but at least she was thankful their daughter seemed to know exactly how to cheer up her mother. Emma figured she was gonna need all the help she could get for these last 3 months. They could focus on their baby's magic later so far, it seemed like it couldn't do anything too major. 

* * *

  
Food cravings and emotional mood swings were something that for the life of her Emma couldn't get used to or prepare for. They were random and took the poor sheriff for the loop whenever they happened, she could never handle them gracefully, unfortunately, Henry was no helping in dealing with his emotionally charged mother. Evie hadn't used her magic to help either so Emma might be a little on edge but she Emma Swan and she went through pregnancy once and she isn't gonna best her this time around. 

Regina had been crying when Emma entered the house and Henry looked slightly uncomfortable about the fact that he couldn't make her stop crying. He was holding her and talking softly but it didn't seem to be slowing Regina's emotional tears in the middle of the kitchen. Emma glared softly at him as to blame him for his mother's latest breakdown. Henry simply pouted in return because he had no idea this was gonna happen when he asked his mom what she was doing. 

"What happened?" Emma whispered shouted as Henry made his way to her, she was regretting leaving her wife to go buy groceries. Regina was openly sobbing as she held on to a box of cereal. She sat on the stool in the breakfast nook. 

Henry held his hands up in defense, "I don't know, I simply asked mom what she was doing! That's all I swear!" He said in a soft whisper before they both turned to look at Regina. When the box slipped from her grasp they both noticed what was the source of the problem. The box hit the floor with barely any sound to make.

Emma took a deep breath as she pulled out a brand new box of cereal from her grocery run. She smiled softly at Regina, "Baby, it's okay look. Here is your cereal." She said placing the new box near her, which finally had managed to stop Regina from crying and looking at her with a soft smile and red-rimmed eyes.

She quickly opened the box and bag inside before heading back to the couch where Emma had left her watching TV. Henry dumbfoundedly looked at his blonde mother, "She hates that cereal! She never let me have Captain crunch for breakfast because she said it was too sweet!" He whispered, shouted in a mind blogged tone to his blonde mother.

Emma rubbed her temples knowing Regina had blamed her for the sweet craving she had been having for weeks. That stupid cereal even Emma had grown tired of because she had to get it from the store or anywhere she could find it at ungodly hours, "Kid, don't question what your sister is doing to your mother. You made me crave a lot of weirder things."

Henry arched his eyebrow in interest, "What was the weirdest thing I made you crave?"

Emma sighed softly, "Apple Jacks. Which was the rarest cereal in the cafeteria."

Henry laughed as he walked out of the kitchen. It was just a great irony if you asked him, he left his mother to unpack the groceries along with the 6 boxes of Apple Jacks and Captain Crunch cereal. Emma chuckled softly as she looked at the boxes of cereal, she grabbed her own box of Apple Jacks and joined her wife on the couch as they binged watched Disney movies. Regina making sure to comment on everything they movies had done wrong, and Emma could help but chuckle as she looked at her absolutely glowing pregnant wife with adoration; that full-on smile and sweet laugh as she ate her cereal were always worth waking up at ungodly hours for. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? :)


End file.
